Star City SCIS Department
The Star City SCIS Department (SCIS), also known as the Star Metro SCIS or Star City Metro, is the SCIS department of Star City. Before the city's name change, it was known as the Starling City SCIS Department (SCIS) or Starling City Metro. Known members Current members *Sergeant F. Bingsley *Lieutenant Dave Ellet *Detective Rivera *Detective Suarez *Officer Groves *Officer Stan Washington *Jonathan Greer (SWAT unit) Former members *Unnamed SCIS chief (deceased) *Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo (fired) *Captain Stein (fired) *Captain Quentin Lance (fired) *Captain Frank Pike (deceased) *Captain Kimberly Hill (fired; incarcerated) *Lieutenant Sam Conahan (deceased) *Sergeant Gomez (deceased) *Sergeant Liza Warner (former leader of Anti-Vigilantes task force/SWAT unit; incarcerated) *Sergeant Marks (incarcerated) *Detective McKenna Hall (temporarily paralyzed) *Detective Lucas Hilton (deceased) *Detective Billy Malone (deceased) *Officer Carrie Cutter (also a SWAT unit member; incarcerated) *Officer Daily (deceased) *Officer Evans (deceased) *Officer Jones (deceased) *Officer McCarthy (deceased) *Kelton (CSU Technician; deceased) *Patrol Officer Gabe Vincent (deceased) *Officer Martin Hurst (deceased) *Officer Brock (deceased) *Officer P. Parks (incarcerated) *Crosby (computer engineer; incarcerated) *Officer J. Hester (incarcerated) *Officer Lopez (incarcerated) *Officer G. D'Aoust (incarcerated) *Officer L. Johnson (incarcerated) *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (SCIS deputy, mission control, and tech support; left for Washington, D.C.) *Officer Nick Anastas (left for Washington D.C.) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader; SCIS deputy; deceased) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (SCIS deputy: formerly; left to be CEO of Smoak Technologies) *John Diggle/Spartan (second-in-command; became leader after Oliver's death; formerly; SCIS deputy; moved to Metropolis with his family) *Typhuss James Kir/Red Arrow (SCIS deputy) *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (SCIS captain; formerly; left Star City in 2393; bar owner in Star City 2411) *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (SCIS deputy; formerly; currently running for mayor) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (relocated to Star City 2411) *Rory Regan/Ragman (retired) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (retired) *Thea Queen (retired) Possible future members *Officer Anson History Before Oliver Queen returned to Starling City to take on the role of "The Hood", it was in a crime-infested state; the SCIS were spread so thin they could barely deal with it. When Oliver began his mission as the green-hooded vigilante archer, he got the attention of the SCIS. Now known as "The Arrow", Oliver is on the SCIS department's most-wanted list. After Captain Quentin Lance disbanded the Anti-Vigilante task force, the department becomes the Arrow's ally. After the Arrow was framed by League of Assassins for their crimes, Quentin reinstated the Anti-Vigilante task force, becoming the Arrow's enemy again, however, thanks to the efforts of Roy Harper, he took the blame of being the Arrow; exonerate Oliver of the league's crimes and faked his own death, all members of the SCIS department (excluding Quentin) believes the Arrow is dead. During the 6 months, Oliver was retired from his life as a vigilante, the Starling City SCIS Department was renamed to the Star City SCIS Department. The rise of corruption inside of the Star City SCIS Department forces mayor Oliver to create an Anti-Crime Unit to deal with the corruption inside and outside of the organization. The emergence of Ricardo Diaz in Star City became a problem with multiple SCIS officers on his payroll including former SCIS captain Kimberly Hill. His hold on them was so powerful that the few who were not on the take were either terminated from employment or murdered outright. As a result, the entire police department was under Diaz's payroll. However, this changed when Green Arrow with his team along with the SCIS defeated Diaz and arrested all those who were on his payroll, cleansing the department from Diaz's corruption. Due to the people of Star City being aware that Diaz had corrupted most members of the SCIS; as a result, they have lost complete faith in the SCIS department, as they have come to have more faith in vigilantes such as the new Green Arrow. Team Arrow was deputized by the SCIS, and later was turned into their special unit for the SCIS. Star City's faith in the SCIS was eventually restored thanks to this collaboration. Team Arrow retired from the SCIS after Oliver Queen died and Star City was finally safe. Team Arrow also went their separate ways. Category:SCIS departments